


Sometimes accidents can change everything

by Jaemin_smile



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, JaeMin, Jaemin is a little insecure, M/M, Mark is mentioned - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, Young Love, huang renjun - Freeform, hurt/ comfort, jeno is also mentioned, little angst, na jaemin - Freeform, renjun - Freeform, renmin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemin_smile/pseuds/Jaemin_smile
Summary: It all happened because of Lee Jeno. If only Renjun And Jaemin  had not met that day so much would’ve changed.





	Sometimes accidents can change everything

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little confusing though I tried to make it clear as much as I can. The purpose of this fic is only to feed the Renmin nation! I might write Norenmin fics next, please look forward to it, Thank you.

“I like you..” it was the first time Jaemin was confessing to someone, that someone being no other than Lee Jeno; he was the most popular student in the school. The one who received thousands of confessions everyday also know as everyone’s first love. Even if Jeno was famous he had never once accepted nor dated anyone so it was a big shock when Jeno offered to take Jaemin on a date. Jaemin not wanting to miss the chance agreed immediately.

Jaemin had never once in his life had he thought that Jeno would offer him a date. Na Jaemin a big introvert who’d die than interact with other people except his one and only friend, Mark. It would be an understatement to say that Jaemin was excited, this was the perfect opportunity to make Jeno his boyfriend. 

Jaemin arrived at the cafe that was filled with couples, he daydreamed about having fun and small dates with Jeno just like this. He sat in the table in the corner where there were less people because Jaemin was ‘allergic to people’ as Mark called it. He was 20 minutes early than the time Jeno had given him, he had never minded waiting for people so it was not a big problem. He had ordered coffee while waiting for Jeno. 

Jaemin was looking outside the window still in the hope that lee Jeno that the door will open and Jeno will arrive somehow. It was now 1 hour since he was waiting for Jeno trying to convince himself that Jeno might’ve been late. Late realisation came to him when 2 hours passed away, he was now sure that Jeno had no intention of coming to the date. 

Jaemin excitement had now turned into sadness, he was eagerly waiting for this day to come to only be disappointed. It now felt awkward sitting in between all the couples being lovey dovey right in front of his coffee however his gaze fell on a short male sitting right across to him, it was weird seeing someone sitting without someone accompanying them. 

Even if Jaemin found the stranger handsome he would never strike a conversation. He didn’t notice himself staring at the stranger until their eyes met each other. It felt magical, had Jaemin ever felt like this to anyone even to Jeno; he didn’t know the answer to any of this. Jaemin quickly turned his head down and pretended to be busy on his phone when the stranger kept looking at him.

The young man stood up and walked in front of Jaemin’s table, Jaemin refused to look up from his phone afraid that the stranger would talk to him. 

“Hey” Jaemin did not expect the strangers voice to be as beautiful as he was. “Uh..he..llo” Jaemin wanted to run away at the moment.

“Can I sit here? If you don’t mind” again with his soft and sweet voice the stranger asked. Would it be rude if Jaemin said yes, he did mind? 

“Uh yeah sure you can sit here, it’s not like I own the cafe” again with the lame jokes Jaemin scolded himself.

Not expecting the stranger to laugh at his joke Jaemin nodded his head down only to hear small giggles coming out of the males mouth. Jaemin felt his heart starting to race, he had never felt this way. Who was the stranger to make him feel this way?

“I’m Renjun, I’m sorry if I unexpectedly sat here it’s just that it’s a couples cafe and it would be weird if I sat alone and you were alone too so I hope you don’t mind me sitting here” Jaemin even found the stranger- Renjun’s rambling cute. There was just something about him that made Jaemin interested in him.

“It’s okay, I mean my date ditched me so yeah it’s totally fine” Jaemin had not expected it to come out as sad as it did. A gasp was heard from Renjun who started rambling “omg did your date ditch you? I mean samee and I find it so awkward that damned lee Jeno had to choose a couple cafe to ditch me” 

“Wait a second, Jeno as in THE lee Jeno, he ditched you too and on the same day?” Jaemin’s confusion was coming to an end as things had started to make sense.

“Omg Jeno invited you on a date too??” It was now clear that Jeno had just played with both Renjun And Jaemin’s heart. 

“We both got ditched by Jeno so do you like wanna spend the day together? Well if you’re free and wiling to do it.” Jaemin did not where the sudden confidence had come from, he just felt comfortable with Renjun; a feeling he had not felt after meeting Mark which was 5 years ago. 

“Sure, let’s go somewhere else, it’s kind of awkward here” Renjun answer was simple but it made Jaemin flustered. Can he consider it his first date aside from friendly dates with mark? Just the thought of it being a date made him happy.

Renjun And Jaemin went to the park both with ice creams in their hands. It was renjun’s idea to go there but Jaemin didn’t mind considering sitting in the park as his first date. The park was empty as it was a weekday and most people only came to parks on weekends. Jaemin ran towards the swings even if there was no one near them. 

Renjun ran after Jaemin and they both started swing side by side, it was a long time since Jaemin had visited a park as no one wanted to come here with him as mark called parks “childish”. It was silent, none of them speak however it wasn’t a awkward silence it was comforting. 

Jaemin And Renjun spend their time together racing on the swings and running after each other. Jaemin realised that it wasn’t so bad interacting with people after all. After spending about 3 hours together both of them decided to go there on ways not before exchanging phone numbers with each other. 

It was an unsaid rule that none of them were going to talk to Jeno who had betrayed them. It was weird that Jaemin had not thought of Jeno for even a second when he was with Renjun. Yeah Renjun was beautiful and kind but didn’t he have a crush on Jeno?

Jaemin And Renjun started spending a lot of days together. Sometimes they’d buy coffee together or they’d go to watch movies. Renjun shared a lot of interests with Jaemin, one of them being dancing. Both of them started learning dance together making them even closer than they were. 

Jaemin was now confused about his feelings, it hadn’t been long since he talked to Renjun but there just something about him that made him attractive. Jaemin talked to Mark about this who was the best at giving advices. When he narrated everything to Mark, he was told that his crush on Jeno was dying and he was now starting to like Renjun.

Jaemin was not ready to accept the truth. Did he actually like Renjun? If he confessed would Renjun reject him? His insecurities were starting to kick in. The only option he thought of was to avoid Renjun.

Renjun was extremely confused when he greeted Jaemin but was only returned with a stare at him. Had he done something to offend Jaemin? He did not remember doing something offensive in any way.

Days passed by as Renjun greetings got rejected each time. He had had enough, he was determined to talk to Jaemin face to face. Jaemin tried avoiding him as much as possible however Renjun held his arm and dragged him to an empty classroom. 

“Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?” Renjun’s worried voice made Jaemin feel bad. He had no intention of hurting renjun, he was just trying to save himself from heartbreak. “You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just me” Jaemin answered as he kept his head low not being able to meet Renjun’s eyes.

“Bullshit there must be something wrong” this is was the first time Jaemin had heard Renjun curse. “Why do you even care? Stop caring! I’m fine, you’re fine, we’re both fine” Jaemin had not wanted his voice to come out as rude as it did.

“Are you kidding me? Why do I care about you? I should stop talking to you? I hate the fact that I like you...” Renjun’s voice became low at the end making it difficult for Jaemin to hear it.

“What?” Jaemin questioned Renjun in hope of getting the answer he think he heard.

“I like you Na Jaemin! I’ve liked since the time we both met in the cafe because of Jeno” Renjun sighed waiting to be rejected.

Jaemin froze in his place, did he hear it right? Did Renjun just day he liked him? Renjun started moving towards the door, it was better to move away then to be rejected.

However Jaemin held his hand and whispered a soft “I like you too” with his head held low. Renjun thought he was dreaming. His crush actually liked him back, something unexpected. 

Jaemin’s face flushed when Renjun hugged him tightly. Happiness was evident on his face as he hugged Renjun back. Both had huge smiles on their faces.

“Are we boyfriends now?” Jaemin asked Renjun shyly as he had never dated anyone before. “Yes you’re my boyfriend now” Renjun smiled when he saw Jaemin’s red face. 

Looking back on their first meeting, should they be grateful to Jeno because without Jeno And his dirty trick both of them wouldn’t have met each other. Well sometimes accidents do change things don’t they? Just like Renjun And Jaemin’s life changed

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a big mess, you might not understand my writing style but I’m trying to improve myself. If you do like it though I don’t expect it, Please leave comments. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
